Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Coburn/Archiv2017
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|320px Hallo Admiral Coburn! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Solltest du noch Fragen haben, so scheue dich nicht, diese zu stellen. Die Administratoren und andere erfahrene Benutzer stehen dir jederzeit gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Eine Möglichkeit, schnell mit anderen Benutzern in Verbindung zu treten, ist der Chat. Antworten auf die meisten Fragen, die sich einem Benutzer der Jedipedia stellen können, findest du auch auf den Hilfe- und Richtlinienseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind. Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia und freue mich auf eine gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit. Vielen Dank. Darth jul (Diskussion) 06:36, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Dein Bild Hallo Admiral Coburn, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Munico.png}} Ilco Munico.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt worden ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt worden sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Munico.png|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:46, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hallo Admiral Coburn, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Munico.png}} Ilco Munico.png. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Munico.png|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:46, 16. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Guten Vormittag, Admiral! :Ich habe mal nach deinem Bild gesucht, es gefunden und sowohl Quelle, als auch Lizenz ergänzt...bitte denke das nächste Mal direkt beim Hochladen daran ;D MfG Darth jul (Diskussion) 09:23, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Deine Artikel Hallo Admiral Coburn, zuerst einmal möchte ich dir für deine engagierte Mitarbeit und das Erstellen zahlreicher Artikel danken: Allerdings sind mir an deinen Artikeln immer dieselben Mängel aufgefallen, wie zum Beispiel fehlende Interwikis, das korrekte Formatieren der Quellenangabe etc. Ich würde dir sehr empfehlen, deine Artikel nochmal aufzurufen und die Versionsgeschichte einzusehen, sodass du vergleichen kannst, was andere Benutzer geändert haben. So weißt du, worauf du in Zukunft achten solltest. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du mich jederzeit auf meiner Diskussionsseite kontaktieren. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:11, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Hallo Ben, :Danke für den Keks und das Lob. Allerdings habe ich noch zwei Fragen: Wo kann man Bildquellen angeben, und wie kann ich den korrekten Reiter im Quellenverzeichnis erstellen? Bitte hilf mir in diesen Angelegenheiten. :Danke im Voraus, Coburn :Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 17:21, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC)Admiral Coburn ::Hallo Admiral, ::Diskussionen bzw. Gespräche sonstiger Art werden bei uns in der Regel dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden, deswegen war ich so frei, deine Antwort hierher zu kopieren Datei:;-).gif Ich erwähne das deshalb, weil man normalerweise Beiträge anderer Nutzer nicht bearbeiten darf - nicht, dass du dich wunderst. ::Gerne helfe ich dir bei deinen Fragen weiter. ::Bildquellen gibt man am besten direkt beim Hochladen des Bildes an - auf der eben verlinkten Seite befindet sich schon ein Textfeld zum Ausfüllen. Alternativ kann man anschließend die Dateiseite selbst bearbeiten und dort noch einmal die Vorlage ausfüllen. Hier (Absatz „Bilder hochladen“) ist dieser Vorgang ausführlich beschrieben. ::Was meinst du mit „korrekter Reiter im Quellenverzeichnis“? Das Aufführungszeichen wird mit einem * erzeugt, die Kursivierung mit Wort. ::Liebe Grüße ::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:33, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :::Hallo :) :::Ich würde dich bitten, bei deinen Artikeln in Zukunft die Interwikis nicht mehr zu vergessen. Um diese einzufügen, schaust du nach, ob dein Artikelthema auch in der Wookieepedia existiert und kopierst dann ihre „In other languages“-Links. Wenn sie beispielsweise auf das japanische Star-Wars-Wiki verlinken, schreibst du in deinen Artikel hier und dann den Abschnitt der URL hinter „/wiki/“]]. In letzter Zeit scheint es sich auch eingebürgert zu haben, direkt den Artikeltitel zu kopieren, aber da wäre ich vorsichtig, denn es ist möglich, diesen bei jeder Seite durch die Vorlage:Titel anzupassen. :::Liebe Grüße :::Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:17, 28. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Danke Hallo. Ich habe deinen Beitrag erhalten und möchte mich wegen den Quellen bedanken. Hatte sie normalerweise dazugeschrieben wurde aber anscheinend nicht Übernommen. Zu der ID von Blackout habe Ich auf einem anderen Wiki etwas gefunden doch später herausgefunden das es ein Fan-Wiki ( Also nicht echt ) war. Hab das auch so ohne die ID stehen lassen. Nochmals danke. Bin Neu im Wiki und muss mich einfinden :P mfg Grady (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Grady1912 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:03 Uhr, 6. Mai 2017) Ein dunkles Geheimnis Bitte brachte, dass jeweils die erste Doppelfolge einer Rebels-Staffel hier als Pilotfilm betrachtet wird. Ein dunkles Geheimnis ist also Pilotfilm #3, Die Holocrons des Schicksals wäre 3.01. Außerdem stimmt das pl-Interwiki der Wookieepedia nicht mit unserem überein; das also bitte nicht übernehmen. Danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:12, 26. Mai 2017 (UTC) Lob Ich hoffe, du arbeitest weiterhin so motiviert! LG Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 13:06, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 11:40, 28. Mai 2017 (UTC)Admiral Coburn Danke Danke, dass du mir da geholfen hast, ich hätte noch nen Bisschen länger gebraucht, das ergänzen zu können :) MfG Darth jul (Diskussion) 17:24, 1. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Zusammenfassung right|260px Hallo Admiral Coburn, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit mehrere Bearbeitungen gemacht hast, ohne eine Zusammenfassung zu hinterlassen. Ein sinnvoller Kommentar in der Zusammenfassung erleichtert es anderen Autoren zu überprüfen, ob eine Änderung sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Darum möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft häufiger von dieser Funktion Gebrauch zu machen. Die Zusammenfassung befindet sich über den Schaltflächen „Vorschau“ und „Seite speichern“. Es sei noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man in den Einstellungen unter Bearbeiten → Bearbeitungspunkt den Punkt „Warnen, sofern beim Speichern die Zusammenfassung fehlt“ aktivieren kann. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis. --Darth jul (Diskussion) 17:40, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Tut mir leid. Ich habe fast immer nur den Link von Lothal-Rebellen zu Spectres gefixt.Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 17:46, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::Bitte schreibe Antworten immer mit eingerückten Zeilen ;) Muss dir nicht Leid tun, es wäre nur schön, wenn du darauf achten würdest ;D alternativ kannst du auch einfach eine Weiterleitung von Lothal-Rebellen zu Spectres anlegen. MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 17:51, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Oh ich sehe gerade, dass sie schon existiert, warum also der Aufwand? Darth jul (Diskussion) 17:52, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, na dann hätte ich mir das sparen können...Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 17:53, 5. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Rebellion Es wurde zwar nie eindeutig irgendwo geklärt, aber bei unseren Artikeln war es folgendermaßen gedacht: Die Phönix-Rebellenzelle war die Rebellion in Staffel 1, von der man nichts gesehen hat. Dann kamen die Spectres hinzu, und zusammen bildeten sie die Flotte des Rebellen-Netzwerks. Ab da ist ja nicht mehr richtig festzustellen, was nur noch Phönix ist. Beide bisherige Zellen stellen Schiffe der Phönix-Staffel, die die Phönix-Zelle vorher gegründet hatte. Und ab dem Übergang in die Allianz in Die geheime Fracht ist ohnehin alles Teil dieser; die Spectres sind halt noch doch ihre bekannten Codenamen zu erkennen. Du kannst aber auch gerne ein anderes System aufbauen, wobei ich folgendes vorschlagen würde: Wir ignorieren den Artikel Phönix-Rebellenzelle (langfristig löschen) und fassen dessen Inhalt in Rebellen-Netzwerk, wobei ab 4 VSY die Spectres dieses ergänzen. Für den Zusammenschluss aus Spectres und Phönixleuten nehmen wir den Artikel Phönix-Staffel, da in den späteren Folgen dieser immer häufiger so benannt. Diese wird dann der Teil des Netzwerks, der auf Atollon stationiert ist und nach dem Übergang in die Allianz um die Grün-Staffel ergänzt wird. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:35, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Das sehe ich etwas anders: Das Rebellen-Netwerk ist der Vorgänger der Allianz und ein eher loser Zusammenschluss verschiedener Rebellenzellen, darunter auch die Phönix-Zelle. Die Spectres werden einfach nur Teil von dieser und die Phönix-Staffel ist nur der Jäger-Verband. Auf Atollon ist sber nur die Phönix-Zelle stationiert, die Massassi-Gruppe unter General Dodonna aber auf Yavin. Bitte korrigiere mich, wenn ich das irgendwie missverstanden habe. Grüße, :Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 18:52, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::So würde ich es auch gerne sehen. In vielen Folgen und der Datenbank ist aber auch bei Spectre-Missionen und Hammerhead-Korvetten von der Phönix-Staffel die Rede, so unlogisch es auch ist. Und in Angriff auf die Rebellenbasis – Teil 1 startet außerdem eine Y-Flügler-Staffel namens Grün-Staffel von der Phönixnest über Atollon, die parallel zu den A-Flüglern der Phönix-Staffel exisitiert. Die Massassi-Gruppe mit ihrer Gold-Staffel ist dabei auf Yavin, das stimmt, wobei beide schon im Netzwerk existierten. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 19:38, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::Vielleicht könnte man die Artikel Phönix-Zelle und Phönix-Staffel zusammenlegen. Aber wie sollte man dann den Artikel zur Sternjäger-Staffel nennen?Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 19:54, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::Eine Möglichkeit wäre, sie zusammenzulegen und einen Einzelartikel zur Jäger-Staffel ganz wegzulassen, da diese nur im Zusammenhang mit der Zelle genannt werden. Phönix-Staffel wäre dann der Name dieses kleinen Flottenverbandes, wie auch oft in der Serie so genutzt. Dann könnten wir sagen: Phönix-Staffel als Teil des Netzwerks (mit Ryloth, alter Grün-Staffel, Massassi-Gruppe samt Gold-Staffel etc.), dann Staffel um Spectres ergänzt, Staffel nach Atollon umgesiedelt, in Allianz eingetreten, bekam Grün-Staffel als Unterstützung vor Ort, nach Atollon aufgelöst (laut SW.com). Sollten wir eine Lösung finden, könntest du sie ja auch auf deine Blogliste schreiben, damit alle Interessierten das übernehmen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 20:00, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht: Da die Sternjägerstaffel neben den Korvetten und der Grün-Staffel eine seperate Einheit sind, wäre ein eigener Artikel vielleicht sinnvoller. Da die Geschichte ja trotzdem mehr oder weniger gleich ist wäre dieser auch kein großer Mehraufwand. Da würde ich mich auch drum kümmern. Grüße Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 20:32, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Dass sich die Grün-Staffel stark abhebt, hab' ich noch weiter recherchiert: Die Y-Flügler der Grün-Staffel haben (passenderweise) grüne Markierungen, die (bekannten) Y-Flügler auf der Phönixnest jedoch nicht. Insofern kann man nur sagen, die Grün-Staffel ist auch in der Schlacht von Atollon dabei, mehr nicht wirklich (auch wenn eigentlich alle Jäger der Schlacht vom Träger oder der Chopper-Basis kamen). ::::::Aber zu Phönix: In der Datenbank ist einmal von der Phönix-Rebellenzelle die Rede, und in Angriff auf die Rebellenbasis – Teil 1 redet Sato von der Phönix-Flotte. Ich denke, gerade letzterer Name wäre passend. Dann hätten wir die Phönix-Staffel als den Jägerteil (tlw. um andere Schiffe ergänzt) der Phönix-Flotte (da können wir den aktuellen Rebellenzelle-Artikel hin verschieben), die wiederum 4 VSY um die Spectres ergänzt wurde, welche sich tlw. auch in der Staffel engagieren. Ich denke, damit wären all unsere Ansichten bestmöglich beinhaltet. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 21:21, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ja, das ist eine gute Lösung. Grüße Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 21:24, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Sehr schön. Wäre es für dich ok, wenn ich ein paar Änderungen diesbezüglich an deinem Phönix-UC vornehme? Danke und Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 21:31, 6. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Na klar doch. Den Artikel hab ich nur unter UC genommen, weil ich gestern nachmittag noch etwas erledigen musste, und ihn schon einmal sichern wollte. Grüße Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 08:41, 7. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Tut mir Leid, dass ich hier was einwerfen muss, auch wenn es jetzt für einen Tag nicht so schlimm ist, jedoch muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION nicht dazu da ist, sich Seiten zu sichern, oder um es wie auf der Vorlagen-Seite auszudrücken: sie im voraus zu blockieren! Bitte achte in Zukunft darauf! MfG Darth jul (Diskussion) 13:50, 12. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Ära Guten Tag Coburn, Ich bitte dich, auf das Einfügen der Ären zu achten! Bitte beachte, dass die Ären rep, klo, kimp und wird für Kanon-Kontent verwendet werden. Du jedoch verwendest statt kimp reb, was jedoch die Legends-Ära dafür ist. Nähere Übersicht erhältst du hier: Vorlage:Ära! MfG Darth jul (Diskussion) 13:50, 12. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Übersetzungen Moin, habe gerade deinen Bearbeitungskommentar "habe 'Arconischer Nachtschrecken' frei aus dem Englischen übersetzt" gelesen. Wenn es (noch) keine offizielle Übersetzung zu einem Ding oder einer Sache gibt, dann haben wir uns vor langer Zeit schonmal darauf geeinigt, dass man dann die englische Originalbezeichnung nehmen sollte. Das kann mal mehr und mal weniger Sinn ergeben - Fakt ist, dass wir uns dadurch keine, im schlimmsten Fall, falschen Bezeichnungen für Dinge und Sachen einhandeln. Also nutze bitte die englischen Originalbezeichnungen. Danke! Datei:--).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:45, 8. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Jan Dodonna Hallo, erst einmal muss ich mich für die späte Antwort bei dir entschuldigen. Da ich die letzten Tage ziemlich im Stress war und dazu auch noch erkrankt war, war es für mich nicht möglich, auf der Jedipedia vorbeizuschauen, geschweige denn, deine Nachricht zu lesen. Nun zu deiner Frage: Ich möchte dir erst einmal sagen, dass ich den Artikel sehr ansprechend finde. Wenn du deinen Artikel gerne zum Prädikat machen möchtest, würde ich dir sagen, dass ich den Handwerklich gut gemachten Artikel, eher noch den lesenswerten Artikel in Aussicht stellen würde. Falls du Hilfe benötigst, melde dich ruhig bei mir :) Viel Erfolg! --LordMaxximus (Diskussion) 12:15, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für deine Rückmeldung. Ich hatte schon überlegt, ob ich Lesenswert" vorschlagen soll, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob der Artikel die qualitativen Anforderungen erfüllt. Nun werde ich ihn aber doch dafür vorschlagen. Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 12:31, 27. Sep. 2017 (UTC). Clouzon-36 Guten Abend Admiral Coburn, Darf ich fragen warum du mein Artikel zu Clouzon-36 geändert hast, dabei aber einiges rausgestrichen hast? Ich finde es ja generell gut wenn Artikel ergänzt werden aber du hast manches dann weggelassen. The Grand Army of the Republic (Diskussion) 20:51, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC)The Grand Army of the Republic :Hallo GAR (ich kürz dich mal ab, ok?) Ich habe lediglich Kategorien hinzugefügt, aber nichts entfernt. Ich habe noch einmal nachgesehen, und ForMoJa hat den Artikel geändert. Er hat ihn aber nur etwas zusammengefasst. Achte bitte beim Erstellen von Artikeln darauf, Formulierungen, eie “In Rebels“ zu unterlassen. Lass dich aber nicht entmutigen, für einen ersten Artikel war der schon sehr gut. Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 21:24, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Bilder Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du solltest mittlerweile doch mitbekommen haben, wie man Bilder vernünftig hochlädt, oder? Ich würde am libesten alle deine gestern hochgeladenen Bilder einfach wieder löschen. Wo ist die Vorlage:Hochladen? Das war ne ungeile Nummer... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:24, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :Ich habe die Funktion mehrere Bilder hochladen verwendet. Falls das zu Komplikationen geführt hat, werde ich die Bilder wieder einzeln hochladen. Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 11:45, 4. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Kekse Nochmals Danke für deine Glückwünsche von gestern und viel spaß bei deinen neuen Aufgaben! Datei:;-).gif Adenn-Skimu (Diskussion) 19:51, 22. Nov. 2017 (UTC)